


What are you doing New Year's Eve?

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: Ellie is working alone in the office on New Year's Eve. Mason ends up joining her unexpectedly.





	What are you doing New Year's Eve?

Ellie glanced out her window. The snow was falling, looking as though the streets were slowly being covered up with a blanket. She looked at the clock – It was only eight thirty on New Year’s Eve. Sighing, she turned back to her computer. She still had work to do. Oh, no one was expecting her to finish it all. In fact, everyone thought she’d gone home for the holidays. Ellie had, but having had enough of her family, she returned to spend time alone, getting work done.   
There was a loud crash, following by some equally loud swearing. Ellie frowned. Who would be here? Who could even get into the building? It was like fort Knox. She reached for her umbrella, slowly getting up from the chair. She crept out into the hallway. A shadowy figure was crouching down in the dark. Ellie hit it with her umbrella. The figure shouted and jumped out. Ellie hit the lights. 

“MASON?” She yelled.  
“Yes, it’s me. What ARE you doing with that… thing?” Mason spluttered, pointing to her umbrella.   
Ellie looked at him closely. He didn’t seem to be seriously injured.   
“I’m fine.” He sighed.   
“I had this for protection. Who knows who you could have been?” Ellie explained. Mason brushed himself down, picking imaginary bits of fluff off his blue pullover.   
“Well, I’m just me. No one dangerous or scary ok? Now, put down the umbrella.”   
Ellie dropped it to the floor quietly.  
“Why are you even here? It’s New Year’s Eve.”   
“No where else to be, I guess.”   
Ellie frowned, but accepted that answer.   
“Well, I’m still working. You can hang out though.” 

Mason followed Ellie to their workspace. Mason booted up his computer.   
“You know, we can watch the fireworks on a livestream.”   
Ellie ignored this comment, turning back to her computer. Mason had wasted enough of her time. For around twenty minutes, they worked in silence. Or at least Ellie did. She wasn’t sure what Mason was doing. Turning around quietly, she could see he was doing some research or some such. Rolling her eyes, she returned to her work.   
Soon it neared midnight.   
“Come on, let’s quit now.” Mason said, brushing her shoulder lightly. Ellie shivered… not out of displeasure, but almost as though a slight electricity had passed between the two of them. Shaking her head, she told herself she was being silly. Mason began setting up the livestream. 

“I’ll go and see if we have something to toast with.” Ellie headed to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and found some bottles of beer. Sighing, she decided it would have to do.   
“Find anything?” Mason asked. Ellie held up the bottles.  
“Better than nothing, I guess. Any food? I’m starving.”   
Ellie shrugged. They both dug through the cupboards before finding some packets of chips, and some chocolate bars.  
“Hopefully they’re still good.” Ellie said, handing the chocolate bars to Mason.  
“Koko Kringles? My favourite.” He checked the back, deciding they were fine to eat.  
They went back to the workspace. “You know. I had a date for tonight. She canceled though. She didn’t like the itinerary I made. Apparently, I’m too uptight.”   
“Wait, you made an itinerary?”   
Mason nodded.  
“Ok that’s a bit…. Well, it’s you I guess. If she doesn’t like you, then that’s her loss.” Ellie was surprised by these words. Looking at Mason, she could tell he was surprised too.   
They both turned back to the computer. The crowds on the screen were getting ready to count down.   
Ellie and Mason began counting down with them  
“Ten… nine… eight…”  
The crowd got more and more excited, while Ellie held her drink ready to take a sip.  
“Seven… six… five…”  
Looking at Mason, she saw his face, sad and a little lost. He came here thinking he’d be alone, and instead she was here as well.   
“Four… three… two…”   
“ONE!” The crowds cheered as the fireworks exploded across the small screen. Mason and Ellie clicked bottles, taking a sip each. Then suddenly, Ellie leaned over and kissed Mason. At first, they broke apart, Mason shocked. Then, after a couple of seconds, Mason reached for Ellie and they kissed again, amid the noise of the crowds and fireworks.   
“Happy New Year!” Ellie whispered.   
“Happy New Year…” Mason smiled, as they held hands.


End file.
